1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular to that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leafed leaves and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 03/014071 A1 and WO 2011/012247 A1 disclose herbicidally active benzoylcyclohexanediones carrying an alkylsulfenyl, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl group in the 3-position of the phenyl ring. Herbicidally active benzoylpyrazoles carrying an alkylsulfenyl, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulfonyl group in the 3-position of the phenyl ring are known from WO 2008/125214 A1 and WO 2009/149806 A2. US 2011/0144345 A1 and WO 2004/052849 A1 each disclose benzoyl derivatives carrying a sulfoximino group in the 3-position of the phenyl ring. However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds mentioned in these publications is not always sufficient.